Pikachu vs Edward
by MissMeha611
Summary: Bella's new obsession, Pokemon, is annoying  Edward! When she asks him to prove that he is better than a certain electric rodent, what will he do, and how will it turn out? *Parody*


**Hey y'all! I haven't put anything up for a while... but yeah. This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and so here it is! My newest obsession has been Pokemon, so... yeah. I also have a AaML heart-breaking oneshot I'm in the middle of writing. I'm excited for that! :D So, Merry Christmas, and enjoy the story!**

Once upon a time in a far away wet land called Forks, Edward- a sparkly vampire who smells fruity, and Bella- a girl so absorbed in Edward's scent she can't do anything for herself, were sitting on a warm leather sofa watching Bella's new obsession.

"Pikachu, I choose you! Thunderbolt, now!" Ash Ketchum shouted to the electric yellow rodent on the television screen.

"Piiii-kaaaa- CHUUU!" It shouted, a lightening strike came from its body. This attack knocked out the Bulbasaur instantly.

"WOOHOO! GO ASH!" Bella yelled to the screen, punching her fist through the air. _Ash is so great, _Bella sighed, _but Edward is better_.

Edward looked miffed.

"What's wrong, Eddie-kinz?" Bella asked her boyfriend. _It's probably because he knows I'm thinking, and he wants to hear my thoughts._

But that wasn't it at all.

"Well… this show is retarded. I mean, how is it that absolutely _nothing _can beat Pikachu?"

Bella shrugged, "Because Pikachu is awesome,"

Edward shook his head, "Not good enough." He smiled, his expression growing cocky.

"I could totally pwn Pikachu!"

_Hmmm… maybe he could. The outcome would show me who is better. This is perfect! AND I have the sparkles…!_

"Prove it," Bella grinned up at him.

"Wha- how?"

"Come here," Bella grabbed his hand, leading him towards the kitchen. She went to the cupboard, looking as if she knew exactly what she was looking for. Bella grabbed a plain brown paper bag.

"Your sparkles really come in handy, you know." Bella motioned for Edward to come back to the living room.

Bella went directly to the T.V, which was still playing re-runs of Pokemon, and threw the sparkles all over the television. As soon as the sparkles hit, the T.V glowed yellow. The light was almost blinding.

"Come on!" Bella grabbed his hand and yanked him into the T.V

They landed in a pile on some grassy area. Bella immediately got up and looked around. Viridian Forest, she was sure of it.

"Yeah, alright! Great job, Pikachu!" a boy's voice came from behind a row of trees.

_This is it! _Bella thought to herself. She turned to Edward.

"Alright, it's your time to sparkle! Go challenge him to a battle, and prove you are better than Ash—I mean Pikachu!" She said, shoving Edward out from behind the trees. He stumbled to the ground, and a curious trio was looking at him.

"Ooooh, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Ash said, whipping out his Pokedex.

"_Edward. A vampire Pokemon. Its special attacks are Fruit Spore, Charm, Agility, and Tackle. Weaknesses are currently unknown. This is the first time humans have seen it."_

"Oh, I want it!" Ash said, reaching for a Pokeball.

"HOLD IT!" Bella yelled as she came out from where she was hiding behind a tree. "He's my Pokemon, and I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!"

Ash smirked. He couldn't turn down a chance to battle.

"I accept!"

Bella nodded curtly, and walked forward some, so the playing field was a little smaller, but a good size for a battle arena.

Ash did his epic hat twist thing he always does before choosing a Pokemon and he pointed out, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Edward, I choose you! Fruity Spore attack, now!"

Edward closed his eyes in concentration. He honestly looked like he was trying to take a dump, but a pink cloud came from his body, making its way towards Pikachu. The gas surrounded Pikachu, and when it inhaled, it looked like it was in a trance. There was a smile on its face.

"Alright, Edward, now use Tackle!"

Edward snarled and started towards Pikachu.

"PIKACHU! SNAP OUT OF IT! DODGE, HURRY!" Ash shouted at his best friend. Pikachu shook its head and dodged Edward's attack.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu nodded and its tail glowed, getting ready to hit Edward.

"Edward, use Charm!" Bella cried out. She didn't want Edward to get hurt.

Just as Pikachu was about to strike, Edward peeked at Pikachu from under his eyelashes. Pikachu faltered and the glowing from its tail disappeared.

"Edward, try to tackle it again!"

"Oh screw it," Ash mumbled under his breath. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PIIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" The lightening hit Edward square in the chest, and he was totally knocked out. Total pwnage.

"Yeah, we won, haha!" Ash lifted Pikachu up and hugged it.

"NOO! Edward!" Bella knelt down next to her fried boyfriend. Her hands were on either side of her head. She was thinking rapidly.

_Ash beat Edward. Ash beat Edward. Ash beat Edward. If Ash beat Edward then… Ash is better than Edward!_

Bella decided then what she would do. Since Edward wasn't there anymore…

She looked up at Ash through her eyelashes, trying to be flirty and sexy.

"Oh Ash…" She purred, "That was so great. You are the best trainer I have ever encountered."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Well… I don't know about _that_…"

"But I mean it," Bella was getting closer and closer to Ash. She wasn't sure if he has noticed.

Someone did notice, but it was not Ash. Though they decided to see what Bella would do.

"Well… I _am _pretty goo-" Ash was cut off as Bella pressed her lips against his. He was stunned. He couldn't comprehend what was happening.

It didn't matter for long, though, because the kiss came to a halt when something pulled her back.

Bella turned to meet eyes with a red- head whose hair color matched her face. Her features were contorted with anger and jealousy.

"Oh _HELL _no!" Misty screamed in her face. She then punched Bella in the face, knocking her out.

Bella fell to the ground, limp.

Ash and Brock gaped at Misty. Ash was wondering where her anger came from. _Crap, _Misty thought, _think, Misty, think!_

"I'm sorry, but she had to go. She was all over you after you won, but she didn't have the slightest interest in you before the match!" Misty explained.

"Oh, well, thanks," Ash said, still confused as to what just happened. Misty sighed with relief.

The three friends then set off again, wondering about the adventures yet to come.

**So... how bad was it? Please review! I accept flames, too! :)**

**Also, I could possibly continue this... maybe Bella could stalk them...? Then we could get our fill of Pokeshipping, too!  
**

**Well, just review, and I'll decide depending on the feedback.**

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
